


Different

by aroundthebend



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: College AU, Fluff, From anne's perspective, M/M, feminine!harry, idk this sorta just fell from my fingertips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 08:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10213763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroundthebend/pseuds/aroundthebend
Summary: Anne loves her curly haired boy, but she has always known he was a little different than the others, and she is okay with that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY my loves, so i was writing this 10k fic and felt uninspired so i decided to give you this cute fic where anne just loves harry and harry is feminine, and niall comes in to play of courssse! Enjoy x

Anne knew from the second she laid her gaze on her baby's chubby little body and his wide green eyes, that her son Harry was different than others.

It started out fairly early, about when he was 6, they were wandering throughout the crowded streets of Disneyland with their hands clung tightly together, her boy with his bright innocent eyes gazed lovingly at all of the characters that were strewn in the streets, but his eyes lit up even brighter when they landed on the bubble pink dress of sleeping beauty. He unclasped his grip from his mothers hands and bounced on the tip of his toes, pointing at her excitedly with his green eyes lit with joy.

She simply grinned and cooed at the boy, taking a bounty of pictures of his little body standing excitedly next to his favorite princess. When they came home from their trip she showed the whole family the pictures of Harry, his wide smile and splatter of curls causing the whole family to coo, "One day you'll marry a princess just as beautiful as sleeping beauty.", Anne whispered to the small boy with an excited smile, but in retort he scrunched up his nose, simply stating, "I don't want to marry the princess ma, I want to be the princess!", his squeaky voice and adorable aspiration simply garnered chuckles from his family. Anne simply stared, she always knew harry was a little different than the rest, she just hoped no one would hurt her bundle of joy.

A couple years later, and her little boy was no longer little anymore, he had grown into a cute, but still awkward, 12 year old teenager. Anne smiled as he stared in the mirror desperately trying to tame his curls and shave his face for the first time, as he ran off to school he slammed the door closed, his hormones causing him to be a bit more moody with his parents, but she knew he would grow out of it soon enough and return to being a sweet and kind boy. She smiled lovingly and walked up to his room with an empty laundry basket held by her hip, she gathered his laundry up and began to walk downstairs into the laundry room. She peered into the basket and began to throw his clothes carefully into the machine, but as she was pulling from his pile her eyes landed on a pair of girls underwear, she picked them up slowly and frowned worriedly. She knew he would be growing up at some point, but she never figured he would be having girls over so soon, she quickly threw them into the washer, setting aside a mental note to sit him down later and give him the talk about safe sex.

;

 

Sitting at the chair in front of her vanity mirror with a black silk robe tied around her, Anne reached for her french vanilla body cream she just recently purchased at the market, when she picked it up to spread some onto her décolletage, it felt significantly lighter than she anticipated, considering she had just purchased it. She felt her brow furrow before she stomped into the living room where her husband sat with a bowl of crisps in his lap and a beer in his hand. She jumped in front of him and sighed, "Did you use my body cream?", he looked at her like she was a mad woman before she lunged at him and sniffed him, she groaned when the only thing she was met with was the smell of sweat and cologne. He simply quirked his eyebrow and scoffed, "Told ya so, you nutter." She just scoffed before storming back to her vanity, maybe she had used more yesterday than she had thought. 

And that morning at the breakfast table as Harry munched on his cereal, smelling of pure vanilla, no one said a word.

;

As her awkward teen boy transformed into a formidable young man, Anne started to notice her foundation bottles emptying faster than usual, and her eyeshadows reaching the bottom of the pan more often. Her husband would simply tell her she was being paranoid, but she knew something was off, and she was certainty positive it was not a makeup demon like her spouse had teased. It had to have been her radiant baby, his face looking more even and smooth, his eyebrows looking more well kept than the other boys he went to school with. She wasn't angry, she just wanted to guide him, wanted to help, she always knew he was a little different than the others, but that wasn't a bad thing. 

Finally, her motherly drive became too much to ignore, she gingerly scaled the steps leading up to Harry's room before creaking his door open, when she gazed in he was glancing in his vanity mirror plucking his eyebrows meticulously, she coughed to get his attention, he pulled back from the mirror quickly, his eyes going wide in horror. She smiled lovingly and pulled him in to her warm embrace, she sat down onto his bed next to him, asking quietly if he enjoyed being a boy, if he wanted to be something else. Her curly headed boy simply shook his head, explaining to her how he wasn't transgender, that he just was a bit more feminine than the other boys, and then he admitted carefully with his eyes peering at her through his eyelashes that he liked boys. Anne cooed at her son, singing him with praises before hugging him. She realized in that moment her Harry wasn't different at all, he was just her son, and that was all that mattered. 

Now her baby was 19, right before her very eyes, all of his belongings were packed and he stood awkwardly in front of the family van, posing for her pictures as Anne sobbed between each click of the shutter went off. Harry looked uncomfortable and nervous, but he still stood for her incessant pictures and didn't complain a bit. He stood wearing a navy blue polo top and khakis, he looked like he wanted to crawl out of his own skin and Anne just wanted to hold him tight and tell him everything would be okay. Before she knew it she was dropping her baby off into the rush of college life, she gave one final glance into his dorm before pecking him on the cheek and heading off for the day. 

Later that night she glanced at her phone to see a single text from her boy, a selfie with his roommate, a cute blonde boy with bright blue eyes and a wide smile, in the picture Harry's eyes were not making eye contact with the camera, but looking out of the corner of his eyes at the blonde next to him. Anne smiled in adoration, hoping this blonde boy would keep her boy safe. She clicked to respond and saw a simple caption, "His name is Niall, he is Irish and really nice." With a sigh of relief she responded with a simple heart emoji.

;

It had been a month since Anne had last seen her baby and she could not be more happy to have the family van all packed for a visit to see the green eyes she missed so badly. When she arrived to the campus of rolling green hills, the last thing she expected to see was Harry sitting under a tree with his roommate, Niall, she reminded herself, sitting cross legged across from him. Harry's face adorned a bright red blush and the boy across from him leaned over and gave him a peck on the lips. Anne ducked her head down in the van as if to disguise herself from the two who had clearly not been aware of her arrival. As she gazed over Harry tucked a bit of his curly hair behind his ear, he had been letting it grow out a bit, he smiled bashfully at the blonde who simply adorned heart eyes. She smiled lovingly before hopping out of the drivers seat and letting the two be aware of her, 'Hello loves!", She tried not to giggle too hard as they quickly pulled apart from one another, their faces tomato red.

Later that night as she packed up her things to head back home, Niall asked to talk to her before she left. Anne felt her heart rush, hoping he was okay, the more her son yapped about how perfect his blonde roommate was, the more she cared for him. He stood in front of her, his fingers nervously twiddling together, his eyes not able to meet her gaze. Her maternal instinct kicked in and she rested her hand on his shoulder, "Niall, you can tell me.", She whispered at the boy supportively. He smiled nervously before whispering, "Mrs. Styles, I think I love him." Anne felt her heart swell, "And I know he loves you", she smiled, "Talk to him, okay?" She said, grabbing his hand and squeezing it lovingly, Niall smiled brightly up at her, like a ball of sunshine, before scurrying back to the boys dorm room. She glanced back at the room one more time, Niall looking up at Harry nervously, before her curly headed boy grabbed him and hugged him. She smiled, and slipped away into the night air.

 

;

Anne and her husband sat on the couch, he was watching the footie match with a bowl of pretzels to munch on and she was scanning through her Facebook feed on her smart phone beside him. She propped her glasses up onto her nose as she scrolled past the various recipes and life updates posted on her feed, and oh, that is new, a post popped up stating her boy, Harry Styles, had a life update, she clicked on it quickly and was not surprised when she saw his relationship status change from single to in a relationship. She quickly cooed to her husband who was much more worried about interrogating his new boyfriend, while Anne rolled her eyes and tried to assure her husband that Niall was amazing and that he couldn't hurt a fly.

Anne always thought her boy was different, curly hair, bright green eyes, nervous demeanor, but really he was just incomplete, because with Niall, he blossomed into exactly what she knew he was; special, all he needed to become whole was an Irish ball of sun, the yin to his yang.


End file.
